


A Crisis At A Captain Cold Crime Scene

by Rusiriuss



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Daydreaming, M/M, Maladaptive Daydreaming Disorder, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusiriuss/pseuds/Rusiriuss
Summary: Barry Allen and Leonard Snart most definitely do NOT like each other. That's a fact of life, that is. No one believes them, though.





	A Crisis At A Captain Cold Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

> @ people who can write long chapters: how do you do it? this took me ages!  
> in this, barry has maladaptive daydreaming disorder. it's basically where your brain is often stuck in daydream mode and can fuck with your attention span and your memory. it's great of you're a writer though haha! its now i came up with this actually oop
> 
> this is going to be the fic i finish. i swear.

_ The hero spun, expertly landing kicks in all the right spots, winning the fight against his masked enemy. Suddenly, they landed a blow to his sternum, toppling him off the roof’s edge. Down, down, down the hero  fell, hair whipping against his face. He struggled out of his jacket and spread his large wings, amber feathers catching the air as naturally as anything. In one, two beats, the hero shot back up the side of the building towards his foe. He flew over the concrete roof towards the fleeing masked figure and tackled them. The hero took them by surprise, so it was easy to wrestle the flash drive from their grasp. As the hero flew off, a searing pain shot through his side, and he dropped like a stone-- _

Barry sniffed, scratching at the side of his nose. Looking up, he wasn’t surprised to see Caitlin pacing back and forth across his lab, though he didn’t remember her coming in. His brow furrowed as he tried to remember why she was there, the corners of his mouth pulling into a small pout. She was ranting about something, that was sure.

“I cannot  _ believe _ you, Barry!” Finished with her tirade, Caitlin stopped her pacing and gave Barry an exasperated stare. He flicked his eyes to the clock, back to her, then looked harder at the clock, fitting the hands to numbers this time. 

“Well?” After a moment, she huffed, evidently expecting an answer that didn’t come. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Uh.” Barry’s brain tried desperately to fit together the fragments he had picked up. Snart. Mick. Dating. Something about dying. Hold up,  _ dating? _ His eyes widened as the pieces arranged themselves into a sequence his head. “Oh! Um- wow- uh wha-what gave you that impression?” He stumbled over the words as he tried to come up with an answer that allowed him to dance around the questions in case he had missed something.

Caitlin sighed at the blank look on Barry’s face, the one he always got after coming back to reality. She perched herself on Barry’s cluttered and disorganized desk. “Barry, are you dating Snart?” Short and simple was the trick with Barry. If he wasn’t engaged, he’d slip into a daydream and might not fully come out for hours.

She watched Barry expectantly, seeing his eyebrows raise and lips part slightly in shock at the blunt question. It took a little bit of thinking, but he finally managed to stutter out a response. “No! Why would you- why-  _ what?  _ What sort of question is that?” The tips of his ears burned, and he felt like sinking into his chair.

“You always let him off easy, you always stick up for him, you act like you know each other personally, you two seem to have a lot of inside jokes, the list goes on, Barry. What gives?”

“Okay, first of all, I do not let him off easy! I may be a little lenient sometimes, but that’s only because I think that there's’ some good in him! And besides, he’s just got one of those personalities where you can joke around a little. We’ve been at each other’s throats so long, learning how the other thinks and behaves, it’s like we actually know each other.” Barry’s protest died down a little at the end, and he shrugged, trying to brush it off as obvious fact.

Before Caitlin could respond, Singh’s voice rang from outside the lab. “Allen, we need you! Now!” Barry flashed around the room, collecting what he might need and sending his desk into even more disarray.

“Look, as much as I‘m enjoying this awkward and uncalled-for conversation, I have work to do. I’ll see you in a bit.” He sped out the door, then popped his head back in. “Sorry. You can let yourself out.” Caitlin shook her head as she watched him sprint away, off to analyze some crime scene. She rummaged through the clutter of papers and files to find a post-it, and scribbled a little note for Barry to find later.

_ Clean up your desk!! _

_ PS: You totally like him. _

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  comments or critiques would be highly appreciated! i'm still very new as a writer, and any pointers would be appreciated!


End file.
